1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a paper feeding mechanism, and more particularly to a paper feeding mechanism capable of picking up papers steadily.
2. The Related Art
A conventional paper feeding mechanism includes a mechanical frame, a drive system, an input tray, an elevating assembly and a pickup assembly driven by the drive system. The drive system is mounted to the mechanical frame. A rear of the input tray is pivoted to the mechanical frame. The elevating assembly is mounted to the mechanical frame and located under the input tray. The pickup assembly is mounted to the mechanical frame and located above the input tray. After papers are put on the input tray, the drive system drives the elevating assembly to rise so as to drive the input tray to reach a constant level according to a total thickness of the papers. Then the pickup assembly starts picking up the papers. However, the total thickness of the papers becomes thinner and thinner after the pickup assembly picks up the papers for a while, but the input tray is still located at the constant level. As a result, the pickup assembly is further away from the papers on the input tray that weakens positive force exerted on the papers by the pickup assembly. So, the pickup assembly can't pick up the papers effectively.